black_sailsfandomcom-20200222-history
John Silver
A lowly sailor turned pirate recruit, is a born opportunist. He insinuates himself into the crew of Captain Flint while secretly possessing the “schedule” Flint so dearly wants. A staunch individualist, Silver resents authority of any kind, a quality that brings him into direct conflict with Flint, even as events conspire to make them reluctant partners in the quest to take the Treasure Fleet. Personality Resentful of authority, Silver holds loyalty to no one but himself. He has shown himself to be both conniving and charming, a great combination to have when attempting to get what one wants. Season One John Silver first appears as a member of an unidentified merchant vessel that is under attack by the Walrus. Not enthused at the idea of being a naval battle against pirates, Silver runs below decks and blockades himself in a room along with the Merchant Ship's Cook. During the battle, a scuffle between Silver and the Cook begins over an item that has fallen from the Cook's grasp. Silver kills the Cook and is captured by the crew of the Walrus. Realizing that a cook would stand a good chance at being spared by the pirates, Silver offers his services as a cook to the crew of the Walrus and is accepted into their crew. Silver eventually learns that the item he battled with the cook over was a page that was torn from the ship's log of his former ship. At first, Silver does not fully understand the significance of the page until Captain Flint explains to the crew of the Walrus that the page is the sailing schedule of a Spanish galleon that they are seeking to catch as a prize. Arriving at Nassau, Silver is confronted by two pirates who tell him that all new recruits must meet Blackbeard. Fearing that he is about to meet the infamous pirate captain, Silver is relieved to discover that Blackbeard is actually the name of a uniquely endowed prostitute who, along with other prostitutes, begin an orgy with Silver. One of these prostitutes, Max, notices that during the orgy Silver's attention is focused on a particular item that is laying on the floor with his clothes. When Silver wakes up, Max is standing in possession of the item. She has devised that the item must be of great importance for him to have paid such attention to it and proposes to Silver that she can help him sell whatever it is, as long as she can keep half the profit. When she asks Silver what it is, he honestly responds that he doesn't know. Believing that the document came from a logbook that is in Captain Flint's cabin, Silver and Max row out to the Walrus, which is anchored and sitting empty while the crew are ashore. Once in the Captain's cabin, Silver discovers the logbook hidden in a drawer and only then figures out what he has in his possession. Trivia * John Silver aka Long John Silver is a fictional creation of Robert Louis Stevenson. He is the main antagonist in Stevenson's novel "Treasure Island". Memorable Quotes Image Gallery Silversurrender.jpg BlackSails Marquee5 1025x651.jpg BlackSailsCast.jpg Silver Flint.jpg Silverbones.jpg Billy and John S1E3.png References Category:Major Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Pirate Category:Walrus Crew